Make my wish come true
by mixkstyle
Summary: Blaine only wants one thing for Christmas and that's something he can't have. Or can he? Mike/Blaine slash.


Blaine wandered aimlessly in the giant mall, surrounded by happiness and excitement. He was supposed to be Christmas shopping but he wasn't very inspired this year. He had his mother's present already packed at home and he didn't have one for his father. He still didn't know whether he was going to get his father any present at all.

There was one person he had trouble finding a present for though. Michael. His best friend. Just thinking about him made Blaine nervous. He'd planned on getting him shoes at first, seeing how much Mike loved dancing. But then he thought shoes weren't...original enough. He really wanted to get Mike something special that only he could think of and no one else. It was ridiculous how worked up he was over this. He shouldn't be. They were just friends, after all, and all he had to do was get a little something for his friend. Nothing more.

"Blaine?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. Speak of the devil. As he turned around, Blaine lost his breath for a second as he took in the sight before him. Mike was standing with his elegant winter attire, black winter coat, marine scarf and gray cardigan. Mike had a soft smile on his delicate features. He was beautiful. _Calm down, Blaine, _he told himself, even though his pulse had already gone erratic.

"Hey, I thought that was you," Mike said as he pulled him into a hug. It was impossible for Blaine to not take a deep breath and enjoy how amazing Mike smelled. He never felt as good as he did when he was in Mike's arms and he really loved how much of a hugger Mike was; he never missed an opportunity to be wrapped in those strong arms. It was kind of pathetic how love struck he'd been with his best friend, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey," Blaine greeted back, unable to stop grinning foolishly. He pointed at the bags Mike was holding, "Christmas shopping, are we?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty much all done," Mike replied, walking alongside Blaine. "Do you want to get coffee or something?"

"I'd love to," Blaine answered a bit too excitedly. He couldn't say no to coffee, much less to Mike. As they approached a coffee shop, Blaine noticed a piano in the middle of lounging space. No one was playing and the urge to touch the ivories seized Blaine. Before he knew it, he was walking toward the piano and sitting himself down in front of it. Looking for Mike with his gaze, he found the other man standing not too far and smiling at him.

Lifting up the fallboard and letting his fingers brush the ivories, Blaine didn't really know what to play until his hands started moving on their own. As the notes played, his gaze locked with Mike and he started to sing.

_I... don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>There is just one thing I need,<br>I don't care about the presents...underneath the Christmas tree,  
>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know,<br>Make my wish come true...all I want for Christmas is you_

Blaine started to panic as he realized what he was singing and how much he meant those words, but he couldn't stop now and people had gathered all around. Mike was still looking at him and that made Blaine even more nervous. He just hoped Mike wouldn't take this song too seriously and wouldn't figure Blaine out. He kept on singing, the thrill of performing in public taking over his initial apprehension and making him feel better. He always loved singing, so he just committed himself fully to the song, deciding to forget Mike was there at all even if the lyrics couldn't be any truer in his current situation.

_All I want for Christmas...is you_

He opened his eyes as he hit the last note, his gaze landing upon Mike's brown smiling eyes while people clapped at his performance. Smiling shyly, Blaine gestured at the crowd awkwardly with his hand and got up, walking back to Mike with his heart racing in his chest.

"Sorry about that, I just...I guess I couldn't resist," Blaine explained as they resumed their walk.

"It was perfect," Mike stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, prompting Blaine to face him. Mike was smiling softly down at him, his eyes searching for something that escaped Blaine.

"Michael?" Blaine tried fishing for information before Mike's staring and silent conflicted look.

"Please don't hate me for doing this," Mike stepped close, hands bringing Blaine's face close until he felt soft lips on his. Blaine was completely taken aback, unable to move for a good five seconds until he came to his senses and realized Mike was kissing him.

Blaine pushed Mike away but kept him close, his hands gripping Mike's arms, his head heavy and clouded with a million thoughts racing all around. He needed to know for sure what that kiss meant. Blaine didn't want to get his hopes up, he wouldn't be able to survive a rejection from Mike. He'd been slowly dying inside from this crush on his best friend that just didn't want to go away and kept growing instead. Blaine was on thin ice here, he had to be careful. "What was that, Michael?"

"A kiss," Mike gulped, looking just as nervous as Blaine felt. That had to mean something, right?

"Why?" Blaine inquired, his grip on Mike's arms tightening. "Why would you do that? You know I'm gay, Michael."

"I know," Mike replied, his hands coming up once again to cup his face. "I...I'm in love with you, Blaine."

"Is this a joke? Who put you up to this?" Blaine asked and turned his head away from Mike's warm hands, feeling tears coming up and making his sight blurry. He didn't know what to think or feel, his palms were sweating and his heart thumping hard. He'd harbored what he thought were unrequited feelings for so long that he never even fathomed the idea of Mike returning them.

"I'm being serious, Blaine. I'm sorry for not being honest with you," Mike's voice cracked, causing Blaine's heart to skip a beat. "I let you think all this time I was straight—which I...uh, I'm not—it was just easier and I was afraid. I never had the courage to tell you because I'm in love with you and I was afraid to face the fact that even if you knew I was gay you wouldn't be interested in me that way, seeing how I could never get your attention like Kurt did."

Blaine could hardly believe what he was hearing, it was everything he'd always secretly wanted to hear but never actually brought himself to hope for. He wanted to believe Mike, there was nothing Blaine wanted more than for those words to be true. It sounded too good to be true and Blaine was wary—rightly so, if his track record was any indication. He was never lucky when it came to the matters of the heart.

"Why now? Why are you telling me this now?" Blaine spoke up after recovering from the initial shock Mike brought upon him. He also wanted to make sure Mike meant what he said, Blaine couldn't take any risk.

"The song you just sang, it made think for a moment that maybe, just maybe, you felt the same way," Mike answered him, his voice faltering as he leaned close to Blaine. Blaine was overwhelmed, Mike was everywhere, his hands on Blaine's hips, his sweet scent invading his senses, his beautiful eyes boring into his. "Please tell me I wasn't wrong," Mike added, the fear showing in his tone.

"The reason Kurt and I never worked things out was because of you, Michael," Blaine told him when he could finally speak up again. He wasn't sure about how he felt but if there was one feeling he could pinpoint, surely it was ecstasy. It felt like a dream and Blaine had to pinch himself to confirm this was, in fact, reality. He was still a little bit shocked and had to come to terms with Mike's confession. It was all so sudden and unexpected. Mike loved him. Blaine wasn't alone in this. "My relationship with Kurt was doomed the moment I met you."

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes, Michael, I meant every word I sang earlier," Blaine assured the other man. "All I want for Christmas is you."

Mike let out a chuckle that sounded like relief and captured Blaine's lips in another kiss that Blaine gladly returned this time. It probably wasn't the ideal setting, in the middle of a crowded mall, with people walking by them but Blaine could care less. It was everything Blaine had ever imagined and more.

"Shall we go get that coffee then?" Mike asked as they broke the kiss, his lips curling up in a grin.

"We shall," Blaine said and grabbed one of the bags Mike had let on the floor, looping his arm around Mike's and huddling close. He'd always yearned for that intimacy with Mike and it felt _so _right.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Blaine said as he squeezed Mike's arm, having realized he never actually said the words. It felt so liberating, after years of trying to suppress those words from his mind, he could finally say them out loud. He searched for Mike's hand and intertwined their fingers together, smiling to himself as he felt Mike squeeze his hand back.

"I love you too," Mike returned, beaming at him. Blaine rested his head on Mike's shoulder. This year's Christmas was promising to be an extraordinary one.


End file.
